Generally described, computing devices and communication networks facilitate network-based commerce. For example, a user such as a customer may employ his or her computing device to access a network-based service for the purchase of items and services (collectively and individually referred to as “items”) such as music, books, and electronics, just to name a few.
A merchant may be affiliated with the network-based service. The merchant may buy, sell, trade, barter, broker, or otherwise interact with goods and services in commerce by using the network-based service. Typically, the merchant manages his or her merchant data (e.g., information regarding his or her inventory, order fulfillment, finances, and the like) through one or more content pages hosted by the network-based service. For example, the merchant may use a web browser installed on his or her computing device to access the content pages hosted by the network-based service. The merchant can retrieve, update, and otherwise manipulate or interact with his or her merchant data through the content pages.